Known gear actuators of the general type under consideration have a selector finger that is mounted pivotably on a shifting drive and that converts a linear movement of the shifting drive into a pivoting movement. Pivoting of the selector finger leads to changing of a gear or a gate of the transmission.
It is a disadvantage of known gear actuators that they have to be tailored individually to the respective transmission. Previously, it has not involved any great disadvantage, since gear actuators are installed in serial production in trucks, for example. If, however, existing trucks having manual transmissions are to be retrofitted with gear actuators, a new gear actuator has to be constructed for each transmission, which is complicated and expensive. In addition, the individuality of the gear actuators leads to complex stock keeping.